Chamber of Secrets (Earth-2165)
The Chamber of Secrets was a secret dungeon located underneath the Seireitei Shinobi Academy of Bending Arts hundreds of years in the past by Madara Uchiha, who disagreed with the other founders of the academy about the concept of blood purity. The chamber housed the ancient beast known as Garaga, who, according to legend, was to be used to purge the school of nonbender-born students. The chamber was surrounded by pillars with the Statue of Madara at the far end, where the creature itself resided, symbolizing Madara's ability to speak Parseltongue. History Creation Madara Uchiha, one of the founders of the Seireitei Shinobi School of Bending, believed that the institution should only admit pure-bloods as students, much like the Gakuzumi Institute of Kirigakure. His views, however, were widely unpopular, as most shinobi of his time accepted nonbender-borns to the point some even considered them especially gifted. The other three founders of the school favored the institution to admit all shinobi and kunoichi as their students. Disagreeing with his fellow sensei, Madara left the school, but not before creating the Chamber of Secrets. The chamber was home to a monster - Garaga - a giant snake that was allegedly meant to purge the school from all nonbender-borns. Only someone able to speak Parseltongue would be able to find and open the Chamber of Secrets. Centuries after Madara's death, multiple sensei searched through the school to find the chamber, but were unsucessful, and so it was dismissed as an urban legend to scare students. As the chamber was opened in 176 AG and 220 AG, however, it was proven real. 176 AG-177 AG openings The Chamber kept closed and hidden until the school year of 176 AG to 177 AG by then-student Orochimaru, who rose to become one of the legendary Sannin. While a half-blood, Orochimaru desired to see nonbender-borns being driven out of Seireitei duo to their perceived inferior genetic codes. In his fifth year, Orochimaru was able to discover the entrance to the chamber during one of his secret experiments, where he gained control of Garaga after discovering he was a Parselmouth. He then released Garaga loose on the school, leading to many injured. Garaga's last victim was a student named Tatsuki Arisawa, who was murdered in the female toilet. Seireitei was duo to be closed, which upsetted Orochimaru, as he did not want to return to the orphanage where he was raised. He then framed fellow student Zennosuke Kurumadani, and had his pet Entoma taken from him, after he convinced Second Hokage Tobirama Senju that Entoma was the monster that killed Tatsuki and terrorized the school. Zannosuke was wrongfully expelled from the academy while Orochimaru received a trophy for his services to the school. Hiruzen Sarutobi, then a Transfiguration Technique sensei, heavily distrusted Orochimaru and kept vigilant on his whereabouts. After it was no longer safe to open the Chamber, Orochimaru did not want his research to be caught, so he created a sealed diary to preserve his sixteen-year old self, hoping that one day it would lead someone else to finish what he started, starting Orochimaru's first act into becoming the feared figure he would be in the future. Seven years later, the Chamber was flooded under unknown circumstances. 220 AG-221 AG openings The Chamber was reopened in 220 AG, when Orochimaru's diary took control of Hinata Hyūga, then in her second year at Seireitei, who got hold of the diary via Kabuto Yakashi who placed it at Hitsugaya Books. Hinata was compelled to paint ominous messages on the walls of the schools, all of which read "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware." As she opened the chamber, Garaga was awakened once again and made people look at it in different manners, petrifying many students, such as Idate Morino, Rin Nohara,Asami Satō, Aoi Rokushō, and even Kosuke Maruboshi's pet cat, Shū. They were later restored to her normal state through the Restorative Draught Technique. On May 29th, 221 AG, Hinata was taken to the Chamber to rot and die, while Orochimaru sought to feed off her life force and use her body as a new vessel for him. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, then-Defense Against the Dark Shinobi Seireitei sensei Kizashi Hotay went to the chamber to save Hinata, after she left her last message on the walls: "Her Skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever." Skirmish on the Chamber of Secrets After Naruto entered the Chamber, he met with Orochimaru's memory, preserved via the diary. Hinata, nearly dead, laid nearby them, as her life was being drained by Orochimaru as his new vessel, and while she became weaker he became stronger. He then summoned Garaga to finish Naruto once and for all. Knowing that eye contact with the King of Serpents would ensure an instant death, Naruto ran from it, and was readily aided by summoning Gamabunta, which tore off one of Garaga's eyes and delivered Naruto the Sword of Senju. Able to look freely without worrying for his life, Naruto fought against Garaga with the Sword of Senju and impaled the creature, however, a fang stabbed his arm in the process. Near death, Naruto took the fang and used it to stab Orochimaru's diary, which spurred black blood and destroyed Orochimaru's preserved memory. After Garaga's death, Gamabunta transported Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kizashi out of the Chamber. Category:Earth-2165 Category:Locations of Earth-2165 Category:Locations Category:Created by Draft227